


De saaiste avond van zijn leven

by sinsuality



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dutch, M/M, Nederlands, Nederlands Elftal, Oranje, voetbal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Het was vast erg onnozel dat hij hier een beetje als een dwaas met zijn ledematen over het bed uitgestrekt naar het plafond lag te staren om acht uur ‘s avonds, maar soms waren er van die momenten waarop zelfs zijn BlackBerry hem geen vermaak kon bieden.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	De saaiste avond van zijn leven

**Author's Note:**

> Vindt plaats na het WK 2010.

Mark had al veel hotels van binnen gezien, maar Huis ter Duin was toch wel één van zijn favorieten. Niet alleen serveerden ze zelfs om tien uur ’s avonds nog chocoladepudding voor de liefhebber, de kamers waren ruim en – voor een hotel – niet al te afzichtelijk. Maar het echte hoogtepunt waren toch de bedden. Ze waren vreselijk zacht en veel te groot voor één persoon: als hij zijn armen uitstrekte zoals nu kon hij net de zijkanten aanraken. 

Het was vast erg onnozel dat hij hier een beetje als een dwaas met zijn ledematen over het bed uitgestrekt naar het plafond lag te staren om acht uur ‘s avonds, maar soms waren er van die momenten waarop zelfs zijn BlackBerry hem geen vermaak kon bieden, en dit was er zo één. Het zag er naar uit dat dit de saaiste avond van zijn leven ging worden. Dirk was met Gregory en Ruud naar het strand gegaan voor een late strandwandeling, maar Mark was een zeur (zei Dirk, maar Dirk zei wel meer dingen waar Mark het totaal niet mee eens was, bijvoorbeeld dat hij een beetje op Justin Timberlake in zijn begindagen leek met dat haar van hem) en wilde zijn spieren niet extra belasten voor de wedstrijd tegen Moldavië over twee dagen, en had verstek laten gaan. 

Dus ja, nu lag hij hier alweer een half uur de zachtheid van zijn bed te waarderen. En zich af te vragen hoe het met Nigel was. Hij had hem nog steeds niet kunnen spreken, dus was het gebleven bij wat gesms en geping. Hij miste hem een beetje. Nigel was een gangmaker, iemand die kleur gaf aan de trainingen en de busreis erheen. Hij hoopte dat hij snel weer terug zou komen.

Mark draaide zich op zijn buik en snoof de nietszeggende geur van zijn kussen in. Hij vond het wel lekker, zo’n neutrale geur. Andra gebruikte altijd van die wasverzachters waar een half lelieveld in leek te zijn verwerkt, en Mark had nooit echt begrepen waarom het nodig was dat een bed naar bloemen rook. Het was niet dat je daar nou lekkerder van ging slapen, ofzo.

Hij slaakte een zucht en bedacht dat hij Andra wel even kon bellen. Zijn telefoon lag op het bureau aan het voeteneind. Met een kreun kwam hij overeind en wreef even door zijn haar – Justin Timberlake, tsss – en sjokte naar het bureau. Hij had zijn telefoon nog niet opgepakt of er werd op de deur geklopt. Drie keer. Hm. Dirk kon het niet zijn, want Dirk had de buitengewoon vervelende gewoonte om de gehele oppervlakte van de deur als een drumstel te gebruiken – erg grappig, vond hij zelf. Bovendien had hij een sleutel. Tenzij hij hem op het strand was verloren, wat goed mogelijk was. Dirk was zo’n iemand die altijd dingen kwijtraakte, waar hij ook was. Er deden geruchten de ronde dat hij zijn kind een keer in de ballenbak van de McDonalds had achtergelaten, maar Dirk had het altijd ontkend. 

Aan zijn hoofd krabbend liep Mark naar de deur en hoopte dat het alsjeblieft Ibi niet was. Hij had hem in een vlaag van medemenselijkheid beloofd nog een keer met hem te poolen, en hij vond poolen helemaal niet leuk, maar goed, het was Ibi, en die kon je nou eenmaal moeilijk dingen weigeren. Hij had tot nu toe steeds de dans weten te ontspringen, en dat wilde hij eigenlijk graag zo houden. Zeker vanavond. Vanavond had hij nergens zin in en wilde hij gewoon een beetje rondhangen. 

Hij opende de deur en zijn ogen vielen bijna uit kun kassen. Voor hem stond Gio, breed glimlachend en onweerstaanbaar mooi. Zijn haar was langer dan de laatste keer dat ze elkaar hadden gezien en hij had zijn handen in de zakken van zijn strakke, zwarte (had hij al strakke gezegd?) jack gestoken. Zijn ogen glinsterden in het zwakke licht van het lampje naast de deur. Mark besloot onmiddellijk dat dit de leukste avond van zijn leven was.

“Gio?” zei hij, en toen: “Oh mijn god.”

Gio lachte en, oh ja, hij was het vergeten, Gio’s lach was nog beter dan de bedden in Huis ter Duin. Gio’s lach kon vast wereldvrede veroorzaken. Of in ieder geval kortsluiting in Marks hersenen. 

“Hallo,” zei Gio alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was dat hij hier voor zijn neus een beetje mooi stond te zijn. “Ik was in de buurt, dus ik dacht, ik kom eens langs.”

Met zijn hand nog steeds tegen de zijkant van de deur geleund keek Mark hem sprakeloos aan. Gio was hier, lachend en sexy en oh mijn god _hier_ , en zijn tong struikelde over alle dingen die hij hem wilde vragen. “In de buurt?” stamelde hij uiteindelijk, en Gio haalde grijnzend zijn schouders op. 

“Rotterdam is best in de buurt.” Hij keek langs Mark de hotelkamer in en richtte zijn blik toen weer op Mark. “Ga je me nog binnenlaten?”

Mark stapte opzij en Gio liep langs hem heen de kamer in. Mark sloot de deur en keek zwijgend naar de manier waarop Gio’s jack om zijn perfect gevormde rug sloot, en om zijn perfect gevormde armen, en hij dacht terug aan al die nachten in Zuid-Afrika waarin hij Gio in al zijn perfect gevormdheid had bewonderd en gekust en regelrecht in de finale van het WK had gesekst. Gio keek om zich heen en schudde zijn jack uit. Hij hing hem over een stoel en draaide zich naar hem om. Hij had een schittering in zijn ogen die Mark linkte aan door elkaar gewoeld beddengoed.

“Met wie slaap je tegenwoordig?” vroeg Gio, en hij liep op hem af op een manier die een hongerige panter niet zou kunnen evenaren. Mark bewoog haast automatisch naar achteren met elke stap die Gio naar voren zette, totdat hij niet verder kon en hulpeloos tegen de muur aangedrukt stond en Gio centimeters van hem verwijderd was. 

“Met Dirk,” zei Mark, en Gio keek hem aan met diepe donkere ogen die Mark aan seks deden denken. Heel veel seks. 

“Waar is ie?” vroeg hij. Hij plaatste een hand naast Marks hoofd tegen de muur en streek langs Marks wang met de andere.

Mark dacht dat het heel goed mogelijk was dat hij aan het hallucineren was, want oh mijn god, Gio’s lijf net-wel net-niet tegen het zijne gedrukt op het moment dat hij het het minst had verwacht was écht te mooi om waar te zijn. “Op het strand,” fluisterde hij.

Gio’s hand gleed van zijn wang omlaag en hij begon de knoopjes van Marks shirt los te maken met die lange, snelle vingers van hem. Hij boog zich voorover en kuste Marks hals. Mark slikte en dankte de hemel voor het bestaan van Giovanni van Bronckhorst. 

“Blijft ie nog lang weg denk je?” vroeg Gio tegen zijn huid, en Mark sloot zijn ogen en maakte een geluid dat iets betekende als _ik weet het niet en het kan me niet schelen ook_. Gio leek hem te begrijpen en beet zachtjes in zijn hals terwijl zijn vingers kundig alle knoopjes losmaakten. Toen hij klaar was stapte hij naar achteren en bewonderde zijn werk voor hij het shirt met beide handen over Marks schouders op de grond liet glijden. Hij keek hem even aan met ogen die gaten brandden in Marks verstand, en toen greep hij plotseling met beide handen Marks gezicht en zoende hem alsof ze in het middelpunt van een orkaan stonden. 

Mark pakte Gio vast waar hij hem pakken kon en zijn handen trokken ongeduldig aan zijn kleren – serieus, waarom was het nodig dat iemand zoveel laagjes droeg? Gio’s mond voerde oorlog met de zijne, maar het was een ontzettend fijne oorlog die hij iedereen aan zou kunnen bevelen. Gio was echt enorm goed in zoenen, beter nog eigenlijk dan in voetballen, en het was geweldig leuk om dat zomaar op een doordeweekse druilerige dag in Noordwijk te herontdekken. Hij had hem al te lang niet gezien. Gio’s handen gleden onder het shirt dat hij nog aanhad – oké oké, ook hij hield van laagjes – en trokken het haast zonder de zoen te onderbreken over zijn hoofd, en plotseling moest Mark aan zijn grote, zachte bed denken. Hij wilde Gio er onmiddellijk in hebben.

Hij manoeuvreerde hen naar en toen op zijn bed en liet zich gewillig in het donzen dekbed drukken. Gio was vreselijk bazig in bed, het was wat Mark betreft een van zijn bewonderenswaardigste eigenschappen. Gio’s handen waren overal, vlugger dan Mark ze kon volgen, en hij vond het ineens lachwekkend dat hij niet veel eerder had verwacht en gehoopt de avond rondhangend door te brengen. Rondhangen was een veel te overschatte bezigheid voor iemand die wist hoe het was om door Gio snel en kundig het matras in gesekst te worden. Nee echt, Gio was fantastisch tussen de lakens. En tegen de muur. En op het bureau, hoewel er een keer een schemerlamp in de strijd was gesneuveld.

Mark wond zijn benen om die van Gio en hoopte vurig dat Dirk nog uren weg zou blijven. 

 

-end-


End file.
